O Teorema Caio
by UmMeninoLeitor
Summary: Marina só conseguia se envolver com garotos de nome Caio. Não sabia se era coincidência ou algo mais, mas todos os seus relacionamentos eram com Caios, e nenhum havia dado certo. Até que um dia ela resolve banir todos os garotos que carregam esse nome da vida dela. O que não dá certo, já que o destino colocou mais um Caio em sua vida e ela terá que escolher entre acreditar ou não.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

A noite no Rio de Janeiro estava agitada. O calor do começo de verão fazia as pessoas procurarem um local fresco para se abrigarem. Muitos íam caminhar na praia e aproveitar a brisa do mar, ou procuram um boteco para pedir um chopp gelado.

Marina estava pouco se importando.

Estava trancada no quarto, no completo escuro, enrolada em seu edredom preferido. O cabelo estava uma desgraça, a roupa por ainda e os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Seu pequeno rádio piscava enquanto uma música triste tocava. Marina havia criado aquela playlist a anos atrás, na primeira vez que havia passado por essa situação, e essas músicas meio que tinham se tornado uma espécie de "ritual" para sair da depressão.

Mas não estava ajudando.

Alguém bateu à porta do seu quarto.

"Vai embora!" ela gritou, achando só podia ser sua mãe preocupada com ela. Mas foi uma voz masculina que falou.

"Marina, sou eu" era Nicolas. Ele finalmente havia aparecido.

Levantando-se lentamente, Marina abaixou o volume do rádio. Seus braços e pernas estavam rígidos pelas horas que passara encolhida embaixo do edredom, e a cabeça doía. Ela abriu a porte e ficou momentaneamente cega pela luz que emanava do corredor, mas pela cortina de claridade conseguiu enxergar a silhueta de Nicolas apoiada no batente da porta.

"Vem" ela disse, com a gargante falha de tanto soluçar e gritar no travesseiro.

Ela não precisou dizer duas vezes, Nicolas já estava lá. Marina então ligou a luz do quarto, revelando a bagunça do cômodo - roupas e papéis jogados no chão, pratos e copos sujos sobre a pequena escrivaninha - fazendo Nicolas assobiar longamente.

"Bela decoração" ele disse.

Apesar de tudo, Marina não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco. Nicolas era sem dúvida seu pilar de sustentação. Não é como se o fato de serem primos atrapalhasse em alguma coisa, muito pelo contrário. Ela correu até os braços dele, e ele a abraçou forte.

"Me conta o que aconteceu."

Ele se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha enquanto ela se jogava na bagunça que era a sua cama. Respirou fundo. Odiava se lembrar daquilo, mas era necessário. Ela lembrou da angústia que sentiu ao ficar sem receber notícias de Caio por dias - a ponto de não aguentar mais e ir até a sua casa, que acabara encontrando vazia.

Foi então que viu. Teria passado despercebido se não fosse um detalhe: a marca de nascença em seu pescoço. Voltando para casa desanimada, Marina passou por uma pequena praça e viu Caio, seu namorado, aos beijos com uma garota que ela não fazia ideia de quem era. Na verdade "aos beijos" não era a expressão correta - Marina achou eles teriam transado ali mesmo se ela não tivesse aparecido e metido as unhas na cara de Caio.

Depois daquilo ela se descontrolou. Bateu com o máximo de força que tinha (que não era muita), chutou, xingou, arranhou, parecia uma selvagem. Caio não reagiu. Quando Marina se acalmou o suficiente, apenas perguntou: "Por que?"

A resposta dele doeu mais do que qualquer soco que ela poderia ter recebido.

"Eu cansei, Marina. Fui procurar em outras garotas o que você não podia me dar... Se é que me entende."

Marina só ficou lá, olhando estupefata para os dois. Para o garoto que pensava que a amava, e para a garota ao lado dele. Ela entendia, claro que entendia. Tudo não passava de uma farsa para conseguir sexo, e como ela havia negado...

"Nunca mais ouse falar comigo." ela disse, virando-se para ir embora.

Ele nem mesmo foi capaz de olhar para ela.

Marina ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, tentando controlar o choro. O que mais a deixava irritada era o fato de ter sido tão burra, de ter se deixado levar, e logo por ele...

"Mais um Caio..." ela suspirou. "Droga de maldição" disse, com os dentes serrados.

Nicolas ficou tenso.

"Ah, de novo não..." ele se levantou e sentou-se ao lado de Marina na cama. "Vai me dizer que você ainda está com isso na cabeça?"

Ela não respondeu. Não precisava.

"Você tem que admitir que é coincidência demais..." ela disse.

"Qual é" Nicolas exclamou, exasperado. Desde quando você acredita em misticismo?"

Marina não acreditava, mas tinha que dar o braço a torcer. A verdade é que ela havia sido amaldiçoada por uma cigana a alguns meses atrás. Ela se lembrava muito bem daquela noite. O circo estava lotado, todos buscando uma diversão a mais no fim de semana. Marina estava com Nicolas e Elena, rindo enquanto comiam um saco de pipoca, quando Elena viu uma barraca escura com um letreiro simples.

"Madame Mirella: Adivinhações e Encantamentos" ela riu, mas seus olhos brilhavam. "Vamos?"

Ela arrastou os amigos para a barraca. Lá dentro estava quente e escuro. Uma cortina de contas separava a entrada do aposento principal.

"Aproximem-se, crianças." uma voz sussurrou de dentro.

Rindo uns para os outros, eles entraram. O aposento era circular e mal iluminado. Vários pufes e almofadas cobriam o chão, e no meio do lugar havia uma mesa redonda com uma bola de cristal levemente iluminada, e atrás dela sentava uma senhora na casa dos quarenta, gorda e com a pele cheia de rugas, seu corpo envolto por várias camadas de panos. _Clichê_, foi tudo o que Marina conseguiu pensar.

"Como soube que a gente estava na porta?" Nicolas perguntou, ansioso. "A senhora viu na bola de cristal?"

Madame Mirella o olhou enigmaticamente antes de dizer "Eu ouvi vocês rindo."

Os três se sentaram, e a sessão teve início. Eles escolheram cartas de tarô, leram a sorte na borra da xícara de chá e viram o futuro na bola de cristal. _Clichê_, Marina não parava de pensar. Até que antes de irem embora, Madame Mirella insistiu em ler as linhas das mãos.

Primeiro foi a de Nicolas. _Você é confuso e inseguro sobre si mesmo, e isso lhe causará problemas_, ela disse, deixando o garoto atordoado. Depois, pegou a mão de Elena. _Minha menina, você pode esconder a verdade de uma pessoa por um longo tempo, pode esconder a verdade de várias pessoas por pouco tempo, mas nunca conseguirá esconder a verdade de todos por muito tempo. Pense nisso_, ela disse, deixando Elena completamente atordoada.

Quando pegou a mão de Marina, os olhos de Madame Mirella se arregalaram.

_Ah, meu Deus,_ ela disse. _Você tem a maldição do nome, e isso lhe causará dor. Tenha cuidado, criança, pois a maldição só poderá ser quebrada por aquele que carrega o nome maldito_.

Marina soltou sua mão, estremecendo.

"Vamos embora daqui" ela disse, empurrando Nicolas e Elena para fora.

Aquilo era bobagem, ela sabia, mas foi naquela mesma noite que ela conheceu o primeiro dos Caios...

"Isso é papo para gente desesperada" Nicolas disse, cortando seus pensamentos. "Marina, usa a cabeça. É a coisa mais ilógica do mundo você achar que está sendo perseguida por todos os Caios da cidade."

Marina confirmou, sem realmente prestar atenção. Então se levantou de um salto.

"Chega" ela disse. "Não vou mais pensar nisso. De agora em diante, eu nunca mais chego perto de nenhum garoto chamado Caio, não importa quem seja. Tendo maldição ou não, é melhor pecar pelo excesso do que pela falta."

Nicolas rolou os olhos, mas se levantou e abraçou Marina.

"Essa é a minha garota."


	2. Capitulo Um - Matando Aula

Capítulo Um - Matadores de Aula

Quatro meses depois

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira" foi tudo o que Marina disse quando o professor de Geografia escreveu seu nome no quadro.

Caio.

Marina gemeu.

"Anime-se" Elena cochichou em seu ouvido. "Pelo menos o professor é gato."

Fuzilando a amiga com os olhos, Marina não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Elas haviam acabado de voltar do feriado de carnaval. Era começo de março e o verão continuava implacável, quente e seco. Marina suspirou, olhando pela janela. Gostava de se sentar-se ali porque, olhando do ângulo certo, ela conseguia enxergar o time de futebol da escola treinando no campo depois das árvores. E como estava calor, os garotos do time tinham um belo pretexto para tirar a camisa e exibir os músculos definidos - ou em alguns casos, a completa falta deles.

O Centro Educacional São Joaquim lll não era a melhor escola das redondezas, mas era o que os pais de Marina conseguiam pagar. A escola era boa, tinha até uma piscina "olímpica" - que vivia vazia e, como tecnicamente não fazia parte da propriedade da escola, era proibida, o que não impedia que os matadores de aula pulassem o pequeno muro para se esconderem dos inspetores - e um time de futebol próprio, os Templários - sempre que o locutor anunciava o nome do time antes da partida começar, Marina imaginava os jogadores entrando em campo com espadas medievais nas mãos.

O professor Caio explicava sua matéria, mas Marina não fingia nem prestar atenção. Sempre detestara Geografia, e o fato do professor ter o "nome maldito" não ajudava em nada. Ela ponderou em ir à secretaria pedir para ser mudada de turma, mas logo descartou a ideia. Onde quer que estivesse, sempre teria um Caio em sua sombra.

Quarenta longos minutos depois, o sinal tocava anunciando o fim da aula. Marina nem esperou por Elena; pegou suas coisas e saiu em disparada para o corredor, desesperada para se livrar do ar abafado daquela sala, pronta para o intervalo. O barulho das centenas de vozes dos alunos enchia os corredores. Era um fluxo constante para o Jardim.

Os prédios da escola foram construídos de maneira peculiar. Eram quatro prédios ao todo, todos meio circulares - como se capa prédio fosse uma fração de um círculo. E bem no meio dos quatro prédios ficava o Jardim, um lugar cheio de árvores altas e plantas, que davam ao lugar uma beleza selvagem. Haviam várias cadeiras, bancos e mesas para os alunos se sentarem na hora do intervalo, para respirarem um pouco de ar puro antes de voltar para as exaustivas aulas.

Marina foi até a mesa onde sempre se sentava, que ficava à sombra de uma árvore alta com folhas grossas. Ela nunca se deu ao trabalho de saber que tipo de árvore era aquela, mas gostava do cheiro que ela tinha. Sentou-se na mesa mesmo, jogando a mochila no banco e fechando os olhos, aproveitando a brisa fresca.

"Juro que se se eu ver mais uma inequação do segundo grau, eu vou ter um surto psicótico e me jogar pela janela" ela ouviu Nicolas dizer enquanto se sentava ruidosamente no banco de frente para Marina, apoiando os braços e a cabeça em suas pernas. "Só tivemos dois dias de aulas e eu simplesmente não aguento mais."

Marina abriu os olhos e bagunçou o cabelo de Nicolas, distraída. Uma coisa que ela sempre gostou no primo foi o seu cabelo claro, bom para brincar. Nicolas era realmente bonito, se você fosse do tipo que curtia garotos muito magros e muito pálidos.

"Não reclama" ela disse, "eu tive aula com o professor Caio."

Nicolas riu.

"Nada de flertar com o professor, tudo bem? Vamos tentar manter o pudor." ele disse. Marina nem pensou duas vezes antes de dar um soco na cabeça dele. "Ei!" ele gritou, esfregando a cabeça.

"Desculpa... Não, deixa pra lá." Marina disse antes de fechar os olhos de novo. Porém sua paz não durou.

"Marina, Marina..." uma voz desagradavelmente fina falou. Marina abriu os olhos, o estômago pesado, e viu Bianca parada bem a sua frente, olhando-a com desgosto. "O ano muda e você ainda se comporta como um pedreiro."

De todas as garotas incrivelmente ridículas que haviam na escola, Bianca de Moraes conseguia ser a rainha de todas elas. Alta, magra, loira e exageradamente maquiada, era o alvo dos garotos desde o sétimo ano, mas ficou insuportavelmente popular quando fez uma coisa que quase todas as garotas queriam fazer mas não podiam - colocar silicone. Esse feito inédito na escola a havia transformado em uma lenda, o que não ajudava Marina em nada, pois Bianca nutria um ódio pela garota desde que conseguia se lembrar.

E o melhor de tudo? Marina não sabia como esse ódio havia começado.

"Eu até levaria as coisas que você diz em consideração" Marina disse lentamente, "mas acontece que para mim, puta não tem opinião, então..."

Bianca corou levemente, mas não se deixou abalar.

"Que coisa mais baixa de se dizer" ela riu com desdém. "Nunca pensei que a sua inveja por mim fosse tão grande. Esperava mais de você, _queridinha_."

"E eu espero que você suma da minha vista antes que eu pegue uma agulha e estoure essas bexigas d'água que você chama de silicone, _queridinha_" Marina disse, lançando um olhar fechado para Bianca. A garota nem se deu ao trabalho de falar nada, fechou a cara e vaiu furiosa.

Nicolas assistia a tudo aquilo com um ar entretido enquanto comia uma maçã em silêncio.

"Podemos pular para a parte em que vocês puxam o cabelo uma da outra? Já tem tempo que não vejo uma boa briga de mulher, e eu apostei com o Mateus de que metade daquele cabelo da Bianca é falso, e queria provar que estou certo."

"Como se você ligasse para a briga de meninas" ela disse, já que as preferências sexuais de Nicolas nunca foram surpresa para ninguém. Ele simplesmente riu e mordeu a maçã.

"Cadê a Elena?" ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

Marina deu de ombros.

"Deve estar se enroscando com o Felipe em algum lugar por aí."

"Acha que um dia eles vão ter algum tipo de relacionamento mais sério?"

Marina olhou para a cara de Nicolas, e ambos responderam em unissoro, "Não."

De repente, uma confusão começou a se formar do outro lado do jardim. Alguns alunos mais velhos corriam para o outro lado, como se estivessem fugindo do Apocalipse Zumbi. Os outros alunos bateram palmas e gritaram entusiasmados quando vários deles passaram desabalados, seguidos de perto por meia dúzia de inspetores, que gritavam "Eu gravei seu rosto, você não escapa de uma advertência!"

Nem era preciso ser muito esperto para saber o que tinha acontecido - os inspetores fizeram um cerco à piscina abandonada e agora estavam tentando pegar os matadores de aula. Isso não era nenhuma novidade, pois quase toda a semana os inspetores iam até o terreno e expulsavam os alunos de lá. Eles fugiam e o lugar ficava vazio por uns dois períodos, antes dos inspetores baixarem a guarda e o pessoal voltasse para a piscina de novo.

O sinal havia tocado anunciando o fim do intervalo, e os alunos seguiam devagar de volta para os prédios. Só de pensar em ter que assistir mais uma aula de Geografia com Caio, o estômago de Marina revirou. Ela se despediu de Nicolas - ele estava no terceiro ano e ela, no segundo - e seguiu para a escola, mais lenta que o normal.

Se já estava animada assim no começo do ano letivo, Marina não queria nem imaginar como seria no fim do fim. Já estava esgotada da escola, e ainda faltava mais um ano pela frente. Tudo o que ela queria era sair daquele lugar e nunca mais voltar. Gostaria de estudar fora, em Paris ou Milão, mas seus pais nunca tiveram condições de pagar.

Parando à porta de sua turma, O ânimo de Marina murchou mais ainda ao perceber que o professor já estava em sala. _Ótimo_, ela pensou amargurada, _agora terei que ouvir sermão de professor_.

Foi aí que ela teve a ideia.

Virou-se lentamente para o corredor vazio e andou rapidamente em direção à saída. Não encontrou nenhum inspetor patrulhando os corredores - o que era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Mas ela não se importava. Indo para a parte de trás da escola, ela passou voando ao lado do campo de futebol, sempre olhando em volta para ver se tinha alguém à vista. Nada. O caminho estava livre.

A grama aparada do campo começou a dar espaço para o mato alto. Marina se abaixou e andou mais lentamente. Podia ver o inspetor Miguel parado a vinte metros de distância, olhando para o outro lado. O resto dos inspetores, Marina pensou, deviam estar reunido na direção entregando advertências para os matadores de aula.

Marina corria o sério risco de se juntar a eles.

Felizmente ela não foi vista, e conseguiu chegar ao pequeno muro que dividia a escola e o terreno abandonado. Aquilo seria um desafio, o muro tinha mais de um metro e meio de altura e Marina era apenas um pouco mais alta que aquilo. Se fizesse muito barulho enquanto escalasse, com certeza atrairia os olhares do inspetor e estaria ferrada.

Ela primeiro jogou sua mochila, que caiu do outro lado com um baque surdo do outro lado. Dando mais uma olhada para trás, ela se certificou de que o inspetor não estava olhando, arranjou um apoio para as mãos e para os pés e escalou o mais rápido que conseguiu. Não pela primeira vez, amaldiçoou seu tamanho diminuto.

Quando já estava no topo do muro e se preparava para descer para o outro lado, o inspetor virou a cara e pareceu olhar para a sua direção. Marina entrou em pânico, não sabia se ele a tinha visto. Ela tinha duas opções: ficar ali parada enquanto o inspetor ia atrás dela ou se jogar para o outro lado.

Ela simplesmente se jogou.

Por incrível que pareça, ela não se machucou. Tirando uns pequenos arranhões no cotovelo, estava perfeitamente bem. Mas não ousou se mexer - esperou que nem uma estátua por uns bons cinco minutos para ter certeza de que o inspetor não teria corrido atrás dela. Com o coração batendo mais devagar, mas a excitação aumentado, Marina seguiu o pequeno caminho de pedrinhas até a piscina abandonada.

Ninguém sabia exatamente como a piscina havia parado ali no meio de um terreno abandonado com o mato chegando na cintura e árvores mortas, e isso deixava a questão aberta para dezenas de histórias inventadas. Uns diziam que a muito tempo, havia uma mansão ali que pegou fogo, matando toda a família. Outros diziam que aquele terreno era da própria escola, mas tinha sido desativada quando uma estudante havia se afogado e morrido ali. Mas independente das histórias serem verdadeiras ou não, a piscina estava lá.

Porém Marina não chegou a entrar nela. Antes de alcançar a borda, ela ouviu um som alguém tocando violão. Ela foi chegando mais perto, com receio. Não esperava encontrar alguém lá, muito menos alguém com um violão. Os acordes do instrumento foram ficando mais altos conforme Marina se aproximava, seguidos de uma voz cantando na melodia, e ela reconheceu a música - _It's a Fluke_? Chegando silenciosamente à borda da piscina e escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore seca, Marina olhou.

Havia um garoto sentado na escada da piscina. O violão preto estava apoiado em sua coxa, enquanto ele tocava distraidamente a música, cantando. Marina desconfiava que mesmo se ela tivesse feito barulho, o garoto não a notaria ali pois estava absorto demais. Olhando atentamente, o coração de Marina deu um salto. O garoto era lindo. Seu cabelo era preto, que brilhava à luz do Sol. Tinha braços fortes com músculos definidos, e mãos longas e finas que dedilhavam com habilidade o lustroso violão. Sua voz era grossa, mas combinava com a música como se ela tivesse sido composta única e exclusivamente para o tom de voz dele.

Marina ficou lá, parada, admirando o garoto tocar uma música do Tiago Iorc. It's a Fluke não era a sua favorita, mas ela adorava do mesmo jeito. O menino era ótimo com o violão, não errava uma nota, como se tivesse treinado aquela música por anos. Obviamente não estudava na mesma escola que ela, pois estava sem uniforme - e Marina o teria reconhecido, de qualquer forma. Quando a música chegou ao fim, ele pigarreou e abriu os olhos, revelando um castanho claro e intenso - Marina prendeu a respiração.

O garoto ficou por um tempo ali, parado, olhando para o fundo sujo da piscina. Marina não ousou se mexer, não fazia um barulho sequer. O garoto não podia vê-la, ela estava camuflada pelo mato alto e pela árvore. O garoto então colocou o violão na capa, pendurou às suas costas e subiu a escada, indo na direção contrária de Marina.

Ela começou a relaxar, mas então o menino parou à meio caminho, virou-se e olhou na direção de Marina. Ele então piscou para ela, fez uma leve reverência e seguiu seu caminho, deixando Marina completamente atônita.


	3. Capítulo Dois - Um Dia Após o Outro

Capítulo Dois - Um Dia Após o Outro

"Sete" Elena disse.

"Sete e meio" Nicolas ecoou.

"Dois" Marina disse.

Nicolas e Elena olharam para a cara da amiga, descrentes. O sol se punha na praia de Botafogo enquanto uma brisa soprava a areia. Marina, Nicolas e Elena estavam sentados à mesa do pequeno quiosque da mãe de Nicolas, fazendo os deveres de casa e dando notas para os caras que corriam sem camisa pelo calçadão, uma tradição dos três.

"Você é louca, o cara era um verdadeiro deus grego" Elena disse, enquanto passava a borracha furiosamente pela folha do caderno. "Aliás, você anda estranha esses dias, aconteceu algo?"

Marina olhou fixamente para o seu exercício de história sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ela não havia contado para os dois sobre o encontro com o garoto na piscina pois achava que não valeria a pena. Ela nem sabia quem o garoto era e, conhecendo bem Nicolas e Elena, Marina tinha certeza que assim que terminasse de contar o que havia acontecido na piscina, os dois a arrastariam pelas ruas da cidade inteira procurando o tal garoto.

"Eu só estou cansada" ela disse, o que era meio verdade. Marina havia se inscrito no grupo de teatro e de literatura de sua escola e, como essas atividades extras eram pagas, Marina decidiu pedir emprego para sua mãe no pequeno salão de beleza que ela tinha. "Tanta coisa pra fazer, e o semestre mal começou."

"Eu que o diga" Nicolas disse, meio soterrado entre as dezenas de folhas de cálculo que o cercavam. "Se está difícil para vocês, imagina para mim. Último ano é um verdadeiro Inferno."

"Vocês precisam relaxar" Elena disse devagar, rasgando a folha do exercício que ela estava fazendo e colocando os pés na mesa, "as coisas nem estão nessa situação crítica assim." Quando Nicolas e Elena olharam seriamente para ela, Elena deu de ombros. "Pelo menos comigo é assim."

"É porque nós não temos a sorte de ter um namorado - posso usar esse termo? Acho que não - bonito e ainda por cima inteligente para fazer todo o nosso dever de casa" Nicolas disse, com a sobrancelha levantada.

Elena riu enquanto mergulhava uma batata na tigela de molho e mordiscava distraída.

"Ah, vocês sabem, é preciso ter charme para encontrar a pessoa certa" Elena respondeu, olhando o calçadão. "Uh, aí vem o nosso nove e meio."

Marina e Nicolas largaram tudo o que estavam fazendo e viraram para trás, a tempo de ver um homem, na casa dos vinte e cinco anos, malhado da cabeça aos pés, passar correndo por eles com o corpo brilhando de suor. Nicolas soltou um longo suspiro.

"A não ser que vocês estejam estudando a anatomia humana" uma voz soou atrás deles, assustando-os, "eu sugiro que vocês voltem ao trabalho."

A mãe de Nicolas, Helen, era uma mulher bonita para seus trinta e poucos anos. Tinha os cabelos escuros como os do filho e um sorriso gentil. Usava um avental azul para trabalhar no pequeno quiosque e tinha cheiro de maresia. Quando Marina a abraçava e fechava os olhos, conseguia se imaginar em cima de uma prancha de surfe, flutuando nas águas mornas da Baía de Guanabara.

"Oi tia Helen" ela disse, com um sorriso tímido. Helen sorriu de volta para a sobrinha.

"É para o trabalho de Biologia" Elena disse com a cara mais dissimulada do mundo. "Estamos catalogando os vários tipos de espécimes para a nossa, ahn, pesquisa de campo."

Helen olhou atentamente para os três e então disse, escondendo um riso.

"Sendo assim, aquele ali" e apontou para o cara que eles haviam acabado de classificar, "é um dez."

Nicolas cuspiu a água que estava tomando, enquanto Elena e Marina caíam na gargalhada.

Mais tarde naquela noite, deitada na cama sem forças para fazer nada além de respirar, Marina pulou da cama quando seu rádio começou a tocar It's a Fluke.

Ela não tinha escutado essa música nem uma vez depois do encontro com o garoto misterioso na piscina abandonada. Não é como se ela estivesse de alguma forma ligando àquela música a ele, mas agora, escutando a voz do Tiago ecoar por entre os acordes do violão, Marina não pode deixar de ser levada por suas lembranças de volta à borda da piscina, vendo aquele lindo garoto de cabelo preto cantar com sua voz grossa e penetrante.

Não.

Marina sacudiu a cabeça, livrando-se do pensamento. Estava ficando louca, se apaixonando por um garoto que só tinha visto uma vez na vida. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, não podia perder o controle de novo, pois se perdesse, se arrependeria.

Indo até seu armário, ela retirou do fundo uma pequena caixa rosa. Abrindo a tampa, Marina olhou o conteúdo - uma foto de Londres, uma pulseira rosa com o nome de Elena, alguns ingressos de filmes que ela realmente adorou, uma note de dólar velha demais para ser gasta e uma carta, uma carta que Marina havia escrito aos doze anos para ela mesma, para ela se lembrar de seus objetivos, e que ela jurou só abrir aos vinte e oito anos.

Ela sabia o que queria. Marina queria terminar a escola, juntar dinheiro e sair do país, para fazer faculdade de teatro em Londres. Era isso o que sempre quis, e era isso o que ela teria. Não tinha tempo para pensar em garotos misteriosos que tocavam violão em piscinas abandonadas.

Guardando as coisas, Marina desligou o rádio, a luz e se deitou. O último pensamento que teve antes de dormir era que tudo ia dar certo no final, pois nada melhor como um dia após o outro.

No dia seguinte ao meio dia, Marina saía apressada da escola. Tinha uma hora para comer e ir para o seu trabalho - ainda era estranho falar essa palavra. Nicolas estava com ela, e só Deus sabia onde Elena havia se enfiado.

"Onde quer comer?" Nicolas perguntou.

Marina não estava exatamente com fome, não sabia se era pelo nervosismo do trabalho novo ou outra coisa. Na verdade ela se sentia um pouco mal, mas decidiu não falar nada sobre isso.

"Podemos lanchar no café, eles reabriram essa semana."

O Café Quatro Ventos era uma pequena padaria de esquina, típica do bairro. Havia fechado a alguns meses atrás, mas foi comprado por outras pesoas que o haviam reformado e o reabriram. Marina estava doida para ir lá, era um lugar aconchegante, mas não tinha tivera tempo por causa das aulas.

Eles foram andando até lá. O Sol havia dado uma trégua agora que o verão estava chegando ao fim, mas o vento quente e abafado continuava. O café estava vazio aquela hora do dia, então Marina e Nicolas escolheram um lugar em frente a janela. O café estava bonito depois da reforma, mais claro e mais aconchegante, com certeza Marina voltaria ali mais vezes.

Marina se sentiu pior.

Se ela soubesse o que aconteceria em seguir, teria dado a volta e saído imediatamente. Mas não tinha como ela saber.

"Vão querer o que?" uma voz disse.

Marina ficou gelada.

Não.

Impossível.

Ela olhou para o lado. Parado em frente a mesa, usando uma roupa de garçom preta, estava um garoto. Cabelos pretos enrolados, braços fortes, sorriso fácil.

Era ele.

Marina quis gritar.

Ele também a reconheceu.

"Ora, ora" ele disse, seu sorriso se alargando. "Se não é a garota espiã."


	4. Capítulo Três - Au Niveau Du Caniveau

Capítulo 3 - Au Niveau Du Caniveau

"Como foi?" Elena perguntou, aflita.

Marina suspirou. Estava sentada na cama, com o computador repousado à sua frente. O rosto de Elena preenchia a tela, e a garota sustentava um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Como foi meu primeiro dia no emprego ou...?" Marina perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não era isso o que a amiga queria saber.

"Nem vem!" Elena gritou, indignada. "Seu encontro com o carinha lá, que a propósito você não fez questão de mencionar que se encontraram na piscina abandonada."

"Nicolas é um fofoqueiro" Marina se queixou, mesmo não estando brava.

"Não mude de assunto, quero detalhes" Elena exigiu.

Pensando um pouco, Marina percebeu que não sabia por onde começar. Se lembrava vagamente de estar sentada com Nicolas na mesa do café, olhando pela janela, e um segundo depois o garoto estava lá, parado na sua frente com um sorriso contido no rosto.

"Ora, ora" ele disse. "Se não é a garota espiã."

Marina ficou de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer. Ele estava ali, na sua frente, todo sorrisos.

Ele a tinha reconhecido.

"Ahn... Oi" foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Nicolas levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando de Marina para o garoto.

"E vocês se conhecem de onde?" ele perguntou.

O garoto virou seu rosto na direção de Nicolas, parecendo notá-lo ali pela primeira vez.

"Sua amiga tem tendências a espionar as pessoas que buscam privacidade para tocar" ele disse.

Ficando vermelha, Marina reagiu.

"Isso não é verdade" ela falou, "não tinha como eu adivinhar que você estaria na piscina àquela hora."

"Você estava na piscina?" Nicolas perguntou horrorizado. "O que você estava fazendo lá, para começo de conversa?"

"Não é da sua conta" Marina disse, fazendo Nicolas se calar.

"Wow, calma menina" o garoto disse, "eu estava brincando. Na verdade fiquei muito contente em saber que seus tímpanos não estouraram quando me ouviu cantar."

"Por que isso aconteceria? Sua voz é incrível, foi um prazer ouvi-la" Elena falou, sem pensar. Depois ficou mais vermelha ainda e disse "Okay, isso foi uma coisa muito idiota de se dizer."

O garoto sorriu para Marina, e ela automaticamente segurou o impulso de sorrir de volta. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ela nunca fora assim. Mas aquele menino... Algo nele era diferente. E ela logo se sentiu incrivelmente estúpida por pensar isso, afinal de contas todos os garotos aparentavam ser diferentes no começo, mas depois...

"Qual o seu nome?" ele perguntou, olhando-a com curiosidade.

"Marina" ela respondeu.

O garoto alterou sua expressão, algo entre a surpresa e o deleite.

"Marina" ele disse, parecendo saborear a palavra. "Aquela que vem do mar. É um bonito nome."

"E o seu nome? Qual é?" ela perguntou de volta, de repente torcendo com todas as forças para que não fosse Caio, que não fosse Caio...

"Bruno" ele respondeu simplesmente, e Marina suspirou de alívio. Parecia que finalmente algo estava começando a dar certo na vida dela.

Nicolas pigarreou.

"Odeio ser estraga prazeres, mas... Marina, seu trabalho, lembra?"

"Sim, é melhor eu ir..."

"Aqui" Bruno pegou um guardanapo da mesa e rabiscou alguma coisa. "Esse é o meu número, me liga qualquer dia desses. Quem sabe eu não me apresente para você de novo?"

"Eu adoraria" Marina disse, enquanto Nicolas a arrastava para fora do café.

Um berro tirou Marina de seus devaneios.

"Ai. Meu. Deus!" Elena gritava e se debatia na tela do computador. "Isso foi tão lindo, tão bonitinho, eu me odeio por não ter estado lá para ver isso."

"Eu achei meio clichê, na verdade" Marina confessou. "Tão normal que nem parecia ser verdade. Quer dizer... Parecia que eu estava lendo um livro de romance ou sei lá."

Elena bufou.

"Deixa eu te contar uma coisa. Sabe qual é o seu maior defeito?" Quando Marina fez que não com a cabeça, Elena continuou. "Você fica tão desesperada para fugir do clichê que acaba perdendo os melhores momentos. Quer dizer, o que tem demais em um clichê? Qual o problema de encontrar o amor da sua vida tocando violão num terreno abandonado, não saber o nome dele, e um tempo depois descobrir que ele está trabalhando num café que você adora frequentar? Saiba de uma coisa: clichês foram feitos para durar. Hoje as pessoas tem tanto preconceito com o clichê que não percebem que é isso que mantém uma relação de verdade, então... Não fuja do clichê, Marina, abrace o clichê, viva o clichê!"

Enquanto ria do discurso comovente de Elena, Marina pensou no assunto. Talvez ela tivesse certa, afinal de contas. Um pouco de clichê não faria mal à ninguém.

"E então?" Elena disse, com o rosto subitamente sério.

"Então o que?" Marina perguntou.

"O que está esperando para ligar para ele, sua idiota?" Elena suspirou pesadamente. "Vai dizer que está nervosa?"

Ela estava, mas não iria admitir.

"Eu vou ligar... Amanhã. Eu prometo" ela disse. "No momento, eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer."

Elena levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não vou nem perguntar. Enfim, depois que ligar para ele, me liga, obviamente eu vou querer saber de tudo."

"Pode deixar" Marina disse, fechando a tampa do notebook e se jogando na cama, observando o Sol baixar lentamente. Queria poder ficar deitada e descansar, pois havia trabalhado a tarde inteira (Elena nem havia se dado ao trabalho de perguntar como tinha sido), mas não podia. Tinha outros assuntos para resolver.

* * *

Quanto mais tentava se concentrar, mais distraído Nicolas ficava.

Não era normal para um garoto de quase dezoito anos estar trancado em uma biblioteca na quinta-feira ao pôr do Sol, mas lá estava ele, sentado em uma das escrivaninhas, cercado de livro e folhas avulsas. Tentava estudar para a prova do maldito cursinho, mas sua mente vagava pelo lugar. De repente Nicolas se pegava admirando as estantes lotadas de livros, ou o modo como o sol brilhava no chão encerado de madeira...

Com um suspiro, Nicolas se levantou. Suas pernas estavam doloridas pelas horas que ficou ali sentado. Começou a dar voltas preguiçosas pelo salão, olhando alguns livros que chamavam sua atenção. Ele tinha amor à literatura, tanto os clássicos quanto os recentes, feito para adolescentes. Em sua casa havia duas estantes com vários tipos de livros, dos mais antigos catados em sebos até livros em inglês que ele tinha preguiça de ler.

Um soluço cortou o silêncio.

Nicolas levantou a cabeça do livro que segurava. O silêncio dominava o lugar novamente, mas ele jurou ter escutado um soluço. Colocou o livro de volta na estante e andou devagar pelas outras seções, procurando o barulho. Um outro soluço, desta vez mais baixo, veio da sua direita. Nicolas deu a volta e encontrou um garoto sentado no chão entre duas prateleiras. Estava de cabeça baixa, rabiscando furiosamente em um livro. Estava com um fone no ouvido, mas o volume estava suficientemente alto para Nicolas reconhecer a música que tocava.

O garoto pareceu perceber a presença de Nicolas ali, pois levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos escuros estavam vermelhos e inchados, e seu rosto fino marcado pelas lágrimas. Seu cabelo era ralo e loiro, raspado até ficar muito curto. Nicolas o achou bonito, apesar de ter que admitir que a carranca em seu rosto estragava sua beleza.

"Antes que você fale algo, esse livro é meu" ele disse, com a voz grossa e pesada de tanto chorar.

Nicolas chegou mais perto.

"Tudo bem" ele disse.

O garoto olhou para ele.

"Vai ficar aí me encarando com esse olhar de pena?" ele disse rispidamente.

Levantando as mãos, Nicolas virou as costas. "Tudo bem, to indo embora."

Tinha dado alguns passos quando ele disse "Espera!"

Nicolas se virou e sentou-se ao seu lado no chão.

"Desculpa" ele disse, parecendo envergonhado. "Eu fui grosso, não queria dizer isso.. É que as coisas estão meio complicadas."

"Deixa eu adivinhar" Nicolas disse, "Você foi chutado por um cara."

O garoto se encolheu e Nicolas se arrependeu automaticamente de ter aberto a maldita boca.

"Desculpa" ele disse, "eu..."

"Não tem problema" o garoto disse, com um aceno de mão. "Foi exatamente isso."

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Nicolas queria ter uma palavra de consolo para o menino, mas as palavras lhe escapavam. Diferente de Marina e Elena, ele nunca havia se envolvido com ninguém, portanto não conhecia a sensação de ser chutado.

"Como você sabia?" o garoto perguntou, quebrando seus devaneios.

"Sabia sobre o que?"

"Sobre ser chutado por um cara. Como sabia que não era uma garota?"

Nicolas riu e apontou para o fone pendurado no pescoço do garoto.

"Ninguém que escuta uma música triste da Lady Gaga nesse volume pode ter uma namorada."

O garoto riu, ainda com o rosto molhado com suas lágrimas. O silêncio caiu sobre eles de novo, e Nicolas voltou a procurar alguma palavra de consolo para o garoto ao seu lado. Mas não precisou dizer nada - o garoto se levantou e colocou a mochila nas costas.

"Obrigado" ele disse.

"Pelo o que?" Nicolas perguntou, confuso.

"Por tentar ajudar." o garoto disse, indo embora. Nicolas ficou sentado por alguns minutos ali no chão, olhando para a estante à sua frente, antes de perceber que o garoto havia largado seu livro ali.

Curioso, Nicolas pegou o exemplar. Era uma cópia antiga de Os Miseráveis, de Victor Hugo. Nicolas amava aquele livro, já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes o tinha lido. Abrindo-o na primeira página, ele viu uma série de garranchos tomando conta da folha amarelada. Levou algum tempo para entender o que estava escrito. Era uma frase, um antigo ditado em francês.

"Au niveau du caniveau."

Nicolas não entendia muito a língua francesa, mas conhecia o suficiente para sabe ro significado.

"Au niveau du caniveau."

"Na sarjeta."


	5. Capítulo Quatro - Tempo Perdido

Capítulo Quatro - Tempo Perdido

"Você acha que eu fui bem?" Marina perguntou.

Estava escuro no carro. Marina olhava pensativamente pela janela, seu cabelo castanho chicoteando pelo vento frio que entrava, mas ela não se importava. Sua irmã Cecília, de apenas sete anos, estava sentada na cadeirinha ao seu lado, intensamente envolvida com algum jogo infantil no iPad.

"Bem no que, exatamente?" sua mãe perguntou. Érica poderia muito bem se passar por irmã mais velha de Marina, de tão parecidas que elas eram. Tinham o mesmo tipo de cabelo, os mesmos olhos grandes e escuros e o mesmo temperamento.

"No meu primeiro dia no salão" Marina respondeu. Ela estava com a terrível sensação de que fora um desastre. Estava perdida e sem atenção alguma no que fazia, se atrapalhou e deixou várias coisas caírem no chão. O pior de tudo é que ela não sabia se isso tinha acontecido por estar nervosa com seu primeiro dia ou pelo seu encontro com o Bruno...

"Você foi melhor que a maioria" sua mãe garantiu. Marina abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto o caro fazia a curva e entrava na garagem do Hospital Central de Botafogo.

Sempre que as portas duplas de vidro do hospital se abriam e Marina passava por elas, sentia um arrepio percorrer a base da sua espinha. Não é como se ela tivesse algum medo de hospitais ou agulhas, era mais como se o lugar sugasse a felicidade dela. Os corredores imaculadamente brancos e iluminados, os médicos sempre com uma expressão neutra no rosto, como se não se o fato de estarem cercados de doenças e morte não interferissem em seu estado de espírito - talvez seja por isso que eles são médicos, Marina pensou - entre outras coisas. O prédio inteiro transparecia a sensação de artificialidade que Marina sempre odiou.

Mas ela não tinha opção. Uma vez por semana ela ia de carro com sua mãe e sua irmã até o Hospital Central de Botafogo, pegavam o elevador até o sétimo andar, caminhavam até o quarto 703, batiam na porta e gritavam "Reunião Familiar!" com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Reunião Familiar" elas gritaram, entrando no pequeno quarto pintado de azul claro.

Roger sorriu.

"Que saudades" ele disse, abraçando as filhas e a esposa. "Pensei que vocês não vinham."

Marina se sentou ao seu lado na cama, acariciando sua mão. Roger era um cara no fim de seus trinta anos, mas o câncer em seus pulmôes não havia roubado apenas sua saúde, mas também sua jovialidade. Era muito magro e muito pálido, com duas olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos. Os cabelos eram ralos e estavam começando a ficar brancos, o que lhe dava no mínimo dez anos a mais. A única coisa que continuava intacta era seu sorriso grande e branco, iluminado pela presença das filhas.

"Nós sempre viemos" Marina respondeu enquanto Cecília pulava na cama e se agarrava ao pescoço de seu pai. Ele riu e a apertou.

"E eu amo vocês por não esquecerem esse velho rabugento" ele disse. "Mas então, me conte as novidades."

"Hoje eu comecei a trabalhar no salão da mamãe" Marina disse, mesmo sabendo que o pai já sabia disso. Mas ela percebeu que não tinha o que contar - a não ser sobre o Bruno, e ela obviamente nã tocaria nesse assunto.

"Eu to muito orgulhoso de você" Roger disse, biejando a testa da filha. "E como você foi no seu primeiro dia? Correu tudo bem?"

Marina pensou por um instante, incerta do que responder, mas sua mãe acabou falando por ela.

"Ela foi ótima" Érica disse, com um sorriso para a filha. "Fez tudo o que eu pedi direito, ela tem talento."

Roger pegou a mão de Érica e apertou forte.

"Temos uma filha espetacular" ele disse, olhando nos olhos dela.

"Marina tem um namorado" Cecília disse, ainda agarrada ao pai.

Marina congelou.

Roger e Érica encaravam ela.

Não, não não!

Como ela sabia disso?

"O que?" Marina disse, atônita.

"O que?" Roger e Érica ecoaram.

Cecília nem levantou os olhos.

"Mama conheceu o namorado dela na padaria" ela disse, meio envergonhada. Cecília sempre chamava a irmã de Mama.

E Marina entendeu.

Cecília tinha escutado sua conversa com Elena.

"Marina, isso é verdade?" perguntou Érica, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Marina entrou em pânico. Não era verdade, mas não era totalmente mentira - mas não podia confessar isso para os pais. O que eles achariam dela?

"Claro que não" ela disse, rindo nervosa. Colocou as mãos juntas sobre o colo para não repararem que ela tremia - por que ela tremia? - "A Ceci ta inventando, não é... Ceci?"

Cecília não disse nada, apenas enfiou o rosto no pai.

"Filha, sabe que pode nos contar qualquer coisa, certo?" Roger disse. Ela afirmou com a cabeça, muda. Roger continuou. "Eu quero que você seja feliz. Não importa se isso o que a Ceci disse é verdade ou não - não cabe a mim dizer nada. Você é jovem e bonita, Marina, tem uma vida inteira pela frente, e uma hora algum garoto vai entrar em sua vida, então... Não desperdice isso, querida. Tempo perdido é a causa da amargura dos velhos que nem eu. Se eu tivesse a sua idade de novo..."

Marina abraçou Roger, a beira das lágrimas.

"Não fala isso, pai" ela disse, com a voz carregada. "Você ainda está na flor da idade, tem muito para viver."

"Sei disso" ele disse, mas Marina sabia que ele não acreditava nela. Roger então abriu um sorriso. "E então? Trouxeram algum doce para mim?"

Érica torceu o nariz.

"Você sabe que não pode comer nada com muito açúcar."

"E desde quando isso me impediu?" ele disse.

Érica riu, e tirou de dentro da bolsa um pedaço de torta.

"Não deixe as enfermeiras verem isso."

* * *

"Qual o problema de vocês?" Elena perguntou.

Nicolas ficou em silêncio. Já era tarde, e ele devia estar dormindo, mas não conseguia. Desde que havia saído da Biblioteca a horas atrás, não havia parado de ler Os Miseráveis. Decidiu então ligar para Elena - sabia que Marina devia estar dormindo aquela hora.

"Isso é uma puta coincidência" a garota continuou chiando do outro lado da linha, "primeiro a Marina conhece o gato da vida dela e - SURPRESA! - o garoto não se chama Caio, agora você conhece um garoto que é gay e necessitado de conforto porque levou um chute."

Nicolas ficou vermelho. Não tinha pensado dessa forma, mas é claro que Elena iria exagerar o quanto podia.

"Não é como se ele estivesse necessitando de conforto" Nicolas disse, na defensiva. "Pelo menos não naquela hora. Ele parecia furioso consigo mesmo, quase psicótico."

"Os psicóticos são os mais interessantes, Nic" ela disse, e ele conseguiu imaginar a garota deitada na cama, com o telefone pendurado na orelha, olhando para o teto e suspirando mentalmente. "Mas é claro, isso não vai dar certo."

"Por que?" ele perguntou.

"Não me leve a mal, Nicolas, mas você é certinho demais" Elena disse, com um tom azedo na voz. "Sempre por aí estudando, dorme cedo, nunca sai, nunca bebeu, nem namorou, nem chegou nos finalmentes..."

"Chega" ele gritou. "Desculpa se eu não tenho a vida ganha como você, as pessoas pobres precisam estudar pra talvez serem alguma coisa no futuro. Ênfase no talvez."

Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Quando Nicolas achou que a ligação estava com problemas, Elena disse.

"Sim, mas de que adianta? Estudar demais e perder toda a diversão? Não amigo, a adolescência está aí para podermos fazer o que não poderemos daqui a alguns anos, e você está jogando tudo isso fora agora. Sinceramente Nicolas..."

"Eu vou dormir" ele disse, cansado. Tinha sido má ideia ligar para Elena. Ele gostava de sua sinceridade, mas as vezes não sabia controlar as coisas que saíam de sua boca.

"Tudo bem, boa noite" ela disse, e desligou o telefone.

Nicolas ficou um tempo lá, deitado, pensando no que Elena tinha dito. Por um lado ela tinha razão, de que adiantava perder toda a diversão agora se daqui a dez ou quinze anos, isso iria acontecer de qualquer forma? Será que ele deveria dar uma relaxada nos estudos e aproveitar sua adolescência?

Porém ao pensar nisso, ele se lembrou de sua mãe, que sempre vivia apertada quando o assunto era dinheiro. Eles moravam sozinhos, o pai de Nicolas havia sumido assim que descobriu que sua mãe estava grávida, e Helen sustentava os dois desde então. Decidiu que ele não queria isso para seu futuro, não queria ter que viver cheio de dívidas para o resto da vida, e a única maneira de isso não acontecer era estudando desde cedo...

Lentamente, o sono foi tomando conta dele, e a última coisa que ele viu antes de cair na inconsciência foi a frase rabiscada repetidas vezes na orelha do livro. Au niveau du caniveau.

* * *

Marina odiava admitir, mas já tinha decorado o telefone do Bruno.

Passava da meia noite. O calor tinha dado uma trégua com a chegada do outono, mas a janela de seu quarto continuava aberta, atraindo um vento frio e o barulho dos carros passando a doze andares abaixo dela.

Estava no escuro, de pijamas, pronta para ir dormir, mas algo a impedia - ela nem se dera ao trabalho de questionar sobre ela - Bruno.

Deveria ligar?

Mas estava tarde.

Mas ela tinha certeza de que ele estaria acordado.

Como ela sabia disso? Nem o conhecia.

Mas não queria incomodar.

Ela fora burra, deveria ter dado o número dela para ele, ao invés do contrário.

Mas e se ele nunca ligasse?

Rolando na cama, Marina suspirou. Estava ficando louca. Decidiu então por mandar uma mensagem. Se ele estivesse acordado, responderia.

Responderia mesmo?

Sim, por ele ele não responderia?

Marina se concentrou. Uma das coisas que mais odiava em sobre ela, era o fato de sempre entrar em contradição e acabar discutindo com si mesma, o que era definitivamente estranho.

"Olá senhor aspirante a cantor de piscina" ela escreveu a mensagem e enviou. Obviamente se arrependeu no instante em que a mensagem foi enviada - cantor de piscina? Sério Marina?

A resposta veio exatamente setenta e cinco segundos depois - não como se ela estivesse contando os segundos nem nada. Quando o telefone apitou, ela ficou tão nervosa que deixou o celular cair na cara, direto no nariz. Marina gemeu, esfregando o rosto, e leu a resposta.

"Olá, senhora que espiona aspirantes a cantores de piscina."

Ela riu consigo mesma.

"E então? Como é trabalhar no melhor café/padaria do bairro?" ela mandou.

"É complicado, as vezes aparece umas garotas meio doidas lá perguntando por que eu toco violão numa piscina abandonada."

Ela deu uma gargalhada, mas logo colocou as mãos sobre a boca, silenciando-se. Se sua mãe entrasse ali e a visse desse jeito, iria querer saber o motivo da risada escandalosa e ela seria obrigada a contar...

"Você precisa se acostumar com o assédio das fãs" ela escreveu.

O celular apitou de novo.

"Tem razão... Amanhã farei um show público. Como presidente do meu fã clube, você deveria aparecer lá."

"Adoraria. Onde vai ser?"

"Me encontra as oito, na frente da praça da batalha."

"Tudo bem."

A conversa havia parado. Marina estava nervosa, não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo. Aquilo tinha sido o convite para um encontro?

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Ela correu para enviar uma mensagem para Elena, que com certeza estaria acordada àquela hora.

"TENHO UM ENCONTRO COM O BRUNO AMANHÃ A NOITE!'

Marina piscou três vezes antes da resposta de Elena chegar, também em caps lock.

"FINALMENTE VOCÊ ESTÁ COMEÇANDO A VIVER!"


	6. Capítulo Cinco - Primadonna de Subúrbio

Capítulo Cinco - Primadonna de Subúrbio

"Elisa!"

Marina abraçou a antiga amiga. Estavam do lado de fora da escola, cercados de alunos.

"Ai meu Deus, Marina!" Elisa disse, abraçando de volta, "a quanto tempo!"

"Você mudou bastante" ela disse, olhando a menina. Elisa e Marina eram amigas desde o jardim de infância. Não eram tão próximas quanto Marina desejava, mas eram próximas o suficiente para ela sentir falta de Elisa quando a garota deixou a escola, sem dar nenhum tipo de notícias depois. "Por onde você andou?" ela perguntou.

Elisa olhou de soslaio para trás, na direção de Adam, que olhava a escola com uma expressão triste. Marina o achava legal, estudou com ele também, mas o garoto sempre fora um pouco estranho demais.

"Ahn... Por aí" ela respondeu, desviando do assunto. "Mas me fale sobre você."

Mais uma vez, a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça de Marina foi Bruno. Sua vida nunca fora uma fonte interessante de novidades, não antes dele entrar em sua vida.

"Sabe como é" ela disse, contendo um sorrisinho, "Só estou aqui... Conhecendo as pessoas..."

Elisa arquejou.

"Você conheceu algum garoto interessante, não foi?" Elisa perguntou. Quando Marina balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação, Elisa deu um pequeno pulo e agarrou a amiga. "O amor está no ar!"

"Você também conheceu alguém ou é impressão minha?" Marina perguntou, rindo.

"Conheci" ela disse, sem pestanejar. "Ele é incrível, lindo, educado, simpático, nem parece de verdade." Quando Marina começou a rir mais alto, Elisa deu uma cotovelada na garota. "Quando eu tiver tempo, sairemos nós quatro. Eu, você, seu gato misteriosos e Caio."

Marina parou de rir na mesma hora.

Ah não.

"Caio?" ela perguntou, incrédula. "O nome do seu namorado é Caio?"

Elisa a olhou de soslaio.

"Não diria que ele é meu namorado, mas... Sim, o nome dele é Caio."

Marina murchou igual um balão sem gás, e nem ao menos sabia o motivo, afinal quem estava de enrolação com um Caio era Elisa, não ela.

"Bem, preciso ir" Elisa disse, quando Adam a chamou em um movimento de mão. Ela deu dois beijos estalados na bochecha de Marina.

"Tudo bem" ela respondeu, "se cuida."

"Vou precisar disse a garota, correndo na direção contrária. "Ah, e se você ouvir alguma coisa estranha durante a aula, se abaixa!"

Enquanto Elisa sumia no meio dos alunos, a única coisa que Marina pensou foi que a amiga havia pirado completamente. Dando de ombros, ela entrou na escola.

* * *

Nicolas não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Ele dormiu na mesa do café da manhã, no ponto de ônibus, dentro do ônibus, e agora segurava a cabeça com as duas mãos para impedir que ela desabasse sobre a mesa no pátio da escola.

Não devia ter ficado até altas horas da noite acordado lendo, foi burrice. E agora estava pagando o preço - parecia que alguém tinha enfiado várias bolas de algodão pelo seu ouvido até entrar no seu cérebro, ele não conseguia pensar em nada além de voltar para a cama e dormir.

"Você está sempre com essa cara de cansado?"

Nicolas se virou e seus olhos se arregalaram com o choque. Parado atrás dele estava o garoto que ele havia tentado consolar na Biblioteca no dia anterior.

"Eu... Ahn..."

Nicolas não soube o que responder. Na primeira vez que havia visto o garoto, não tinha percebido o quão lindo ele era. Ele era alto, mas em compensação tinha ombros largos e fortes. O cabelo era loiro mas cortado bem curto, no estilo militar. Seus olhos eram de um verde escuro, grandes e estreitos, e sua boca vermelha, contrastando com a pele pálida. Ele vestia uma jaqueta e uma calça de couro preta, e segurava em uma das mãos um capacete de motoqueiro que parecia custar mais que a casa de Nicolas.

"Acho que esqueci alguma coisa com você ontem" ele disse. "O livro, você ficou com ele?"

Sem palavras, Nicolas abriu a mochila e pegou o exemplar surrado de "Os Miseráveis", entregando para o garoto. Ele o pegou e o folheou, até notar o marcador dos Jogos Vorazes de Nicolas.

"Desculpa" Nicolas disse, puxando o marcador, corando violentamente. "Não resisti e dei uma lida, é um livro bem legal..."

"Pode terminar de lê-lo" o garoto disse, estendendo o livro para Nicolas. "Quando terminar eu pego com você."

"Você estuda aqui?" Nicolas perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta. Nicolas saberia se um cara como aquele estudasse lá, e além do mais ele parecia um pouco velho para o ensino médio.

"Não, eu só trago a minha irmã de vez em quando" ele disse, apontando para algum lugar na multidão. Nicolas seguiu seu dedo, que apontava para Bianca.

"Espera..." Nicolas disse, só então notando os mesmos tons de loiro, os mesmos olhos, a mesma expressão. "Você é irmã da Bianca?"

"Só não conta para ninguém, eu tenho uma reputação a zelar" ele disse, estendendo a mão. "Meu nome é Daniel."

Nicolas apertou sua mão, embasbacado.

"Eu sou o Nicolas" ele disse, gaguejando.

"Eu sei' Daniel disse. "Minha irmã falou sobre você. 'Aquele garoto esquisito, vive com a cara nos livros' ela disse, como se fosse uma coisa ruim."

"Você não acha?" Nicolas perguntou. O garoto era irmão da Bianca, a garota mais imbecil que ele já conheceu.

"Eis um fato: quando aquela Primadonna de Subúrbio ali pediu para o meu pai uma cirurgia para aumentar aqueles colchões de ar que ela chama de peitos, meu pai perguntou se eu queria algo também. E sabe o que eu pedi?" Quando Nicolas balançou negativamente a cabeça, Daniel sorriu. "Pedi a mesma quantia gasta na cirurgia da Bianca em livros para mim."

Nicolas ficou de boca aberta.

"E você ganhou?"

Daniel piscou para ele.

"Digamos que uma das empregadas não ficou nada contente de ter seu quarto transformado em biblioteca."

Nicolas riu. Sabia que a família de Bianca tinha dinheiro, mas não sabia que era tanto assim.

O sinal tocou anunciando o começo do primeiro tempo. Nicolas se levantou e colocou a mochila nos ombros.

"Bem, tenho que ir" ele disse, ao mesmo tempo se encontrando ansioso para sair dali e querendo ficar mais um pouco.

"Nos veremos no sábado, então?" Daniel perguntou.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Nicolas parou.

"Sábado?"

"Bianca não te convidou? Típico. Vai ter uma festa lá em casa, no próximo sábado. parece lá e leva seus amigos" ele pegou o exemplar de Os Miseráveis e escreveu o endereço. "Não se atrasa, vou esperar por você."

Daniel se virou e correu, logo sumindo através da multidão de alunos que iam para a aula. Nicolas ficou algum tempo lá parado, analisando o que ele faria. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

_Claro, por que não?_

* * *

Parecia que o relógio corria na direção contrária.

O dia se arrastou. As aulas pareciam durar o dobro do tempo, e o intervalo cortado pela metade. Marina estava ansiosa - a única coisa que a surpreendeu foi saber que Nicolas tinha conhecido um garoto em uma biblioteca que 1. era super gato, e 2. era irmão da Bianca.

"Ele tem uma Biblioteca em casa!" Nicolas disse, com os olhos brilhando.

Depois do intervalo, mais três aulas que Marina sem se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Ou ela olhava distraidamente pela janela, ou rabiscava no caderno, ou ouvia música, ou simplesmente ficava olhando para aquela interessante mancha escura na parede ao lado do quadro.

Por fim, o sinal da última aula tocou. Marina arrumou suas coisas e foi almoçar. Não se lembrava do gosto que a comida tinha (nem o que estava comendo, na verdade). Depois de comer, ela rumou para sua aula extra-classe de tearo. Lá, ela se distraiu um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

Às quatro horas da tarde Marina saiu da escola, trocou de roupa e foi para o salão de sua mãe - onde o fato de estar distraída e ansiosa resultou em quatro vidros de perfume quebrados, um pote de creme esparramado pelo chão e inúmeras clientes reclamando que a água que servia apra lavar o cabelo estava quente ou fria demais - foi um Inferno.

Enfim, as oito horas chegaram. Marina sentiu uma mistura de alívio e excitação enquanto tirava o avental e colocava um vestido azul discreto, passava maquiagem no rosto e arrumava o cabelo que estava uma desgraça.

Ela foi rapidamente até a praça, que estava pouco movimentada naquela manhã de quinta-feira. Só havia um garoto sentado ali - e não era Bruno.

"Oi Marina" Tiago disse, levantando-se.

Marina sorriu para o garoto. Eles estudavam na mesma turma desde que ela conseguia se lembra, mas também nunca foram muito próximos. Tiago era um cara legal, inteligente e quieto, além de ter seu charme com aquele jeito nerd.

"Oi, Tiago" ela disse, aproximando-se.

"Então, esperando alguém?" ele perguntou, um pouco afobado.

"Sim, estou esperando um amigo. Nós vamos sair."

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Tiago, é claro que ele sabia que não era nenhum amigo que Marina esperava.

Se não era nenhum amigo, uma vozinha no fundo da mente de Marina perguntou, então o que são?

"Ah, entendi" ele olhou para o chão, parecendo sem jeito. "Você vai na festa da Bianca?" ele perguntou.

"Não sei, eu e a Bianca não somos as pessoas mais próximas do mundo, entende?"

Tiago balançou a cabeça, com cuidado para seus óculos não caírem.

"Então... Se você quiser ir... Você poderia..."

"Boa noite" uma voz atrás deles disse, e Tiago se calou. Marina virou-se, sorrindo.

Bruno estava parado ali, com o violão nas costas e uma pequena bolsa na mão. Usava uma jaqueta escura que tinha o exato tom de seus cabelos, e tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

"Hey" ela disse, indo até ele e o abraçando-o. Depois que se deu conta da besteira que estava fazendo, tentou se desvencilhar do abraço, mas Bruno a apertou forte.

Quando o garoto a soltou, Marina parecia ter perdido a habilidade de falar. Olhou para o garoto que ainda sorria e sentiu seu cheio - de doces e pão quente, provavelmente por trabalhar na padaria o dia inteiro.

Não que ela achasse ruim.

Muito pelo contrário.

"Érr... Bruno" ela disse, "esse é o Tiago. Estudamos juntos."

Tiago e Bruno se deram as mãos. Bruno parecia normal, mas Tiago parecia sem graça por estar ali - mais do que de costume.

"Bem... Eu preciso ir" ele disse, pegando sua bolsa estilo carteiro do pequeno banco e colocando no ombro. "Te vejo amanhã na escola." Ele saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Bruno olhou interrogativamente para Tiago enquanto o garoto desaparecia do outro lado da rua.

"O que ele estava fazendo aqui sozinho? Ele perguntou."

Marina não respondeu, ela se perguntava a mesma coisa.

* * *

"Onde você está me levando?" ela perguntou.

Os dois andavam juntos pela rua. O lugar estava um pouco deserto para aquela hora, e Marina sentiu um certo frio lhe descer a espinha.

Bruno pegou a sua mão.

"Não tenha medo" ele disse.

E todo o medo que ela sentia, desapareceu em um segundo.

Obvio que ela não pôde deixar de pensar no quão burra estava sendo por se deixar levar por um garoto que ela mal conhecia. Quer dizer, ela morava no Rio de Janeiro, a cidade onde qualquer coisa poderia simplesmente brotar do chão e te fazer algum mal.

Mas não é como se ela achasse que Bruno seria capaz disso, claro que não. O garoto tinha um emprego, os amigos de Marina sabiam quem ele era. Mesmo que ele lhe quisesse fazer mal, seria pego pela polícia quase imediatamente.

Pelo menos ela esperava que sim.

"Chegamos" ele disse, parando.

Marina olhou incrédula para ele.

Eles estavam diante de um prédio. Devia ter uns dez andares e estava claramente abandonado - tábuas cobriam as janelas e as paredes estavam cobertas de pichações.

"É aqui?" ela perguntou.

Bruno confirmou, pegando-a pela mão e a levando até os fundos, onde uma porta enferrujava os levava para dentro. Eles seguiram por um corredor escuro até uma escada de emergência.

Bruno parou.

"Se você não tiver medo, me segue. Prometo que não vai se decepcionar."

Pensando um pouco, Marina avaliou suas opções. Ela podia subir com um garoto estranho pelo coração de um prédio abandonado e cheio de sabe-se lá o que (e se tiver ratos? ela se perguntou) ou poderia dar meia-volta e ir embora.

Mas então... Não fora ela mesma que tinha reclamado que sua vida era um grande clichê, que nada acontecia? Bem, certamente aquilo estava longe de ser u clichê romântico - e a curiosidade estava falando mais alto.

"Eu vou" ela disse.

Bruno sorriu e, juntos, começaram a subir a longa escada.


	7. Capítulo Seis - The Holes Of My Sweater

Capítulo Seis - The Holes Of My Sweater

Quando chegaram no topo da escada, Marina já tinha se arrependido de ter seguido Bruno.

A escada estava mergulhada na escuridão. Só alguns pequenos raios de luz noturna que vinham da rua conseguiam passar pelas janelas quebradas e iluminavam os degraus, que estavam sujos de poeira e vários outros tipos de lixo. Marina e Bruno subiram em silêncio, seus passos ecoando pelo lugar como a batida irregular de um coração.

Não pela primeira vez, Marina se perguntou qual era o plano de Bruno. Será que ele pretendia sequestrá-la e exigir resgate? Esse pensamento a fez rir. Marina imaginou a cara que Bruno faria quando descobrisse que sua mãe não tinha um trocado guardado, e talvez até agradeceria por ele tirar a garota do salão, pois ela atrapalhava demais.

Quando Marina não aguentava dar nem um passo a mais, eles chegaram no topo da escadaria, que terminava numa porta de ferro. Bruno sorriu para Marina e abriu a porta. A garota foi atingida por uma rajada de vento, que foi muito bem recebida depois do tempo que passou caminhando por dentro daquele prédio poeirento.

Bruno passou pela porta, com Marina em seus calcanhares. A garota então percebeu que eles estavam no terraço do prédio. Diferente do interior, aquela parte do edifício estava limpa, apesar das rachaduras e da pintura descascada. Algumas plantas cresciam no chão, mato misturado com ervas-daninha, mas causavam um efeito bonito. Bancos de madeira estavam espalhados pelo lugar, junto com uma ou outra mesa velha.

"Surpresa" Bruno disse. Marina só ficou parada enquanto ele pegava dois bancos, colocava um ao lado do outro, e colocava a bolsa que carregava em cima de uma mesa.

"Que lugar é esse?" ela perguntou, sentando-se em um dos bancos.

"Eu descobri esse lugar duas semanas depois de ter me mudado para o Rio" ele disse de costas para ela, enquanto remexia na bolsa. "Esse prédio antigamente era usado como um cortiço, mas foi desapropriado e provavelmente será demolido em breve."

Marina ficou tensa.

"Ele corre o risco de desabar ou algo assim?"

Bruno riu.

"Claro que não, você acha que eu te traria para algum lugar perigoso?"

_Sim_, Marina quis dizer, mas ficou de boca calada. Aproximando-se da borda, ela apreciou a vista. Quer dizer, não era exatamente uma vista, o prédio em que estava era cercado por prédios maiores, e tudo o que ela conseguia ver eram as janelas iluminadas de todas elas. Mas ela achou aquilo estranhamente reconfortante. Fechando os olhos, ela sentiu o vento no rosto, um pouco menos poluído que o ar de doze andares abaixo. Também era silencioso, uma coisa que basicamente não existia no Rio de Janeiro.

"É calmo aqui" ela disse, ainda de olhos fechados.

Bruno falou surpreendentemente perto do ouvido de Marina, o que lhe causou arrepios.

"Eu venho aqui para pensar. Quando me mudei para cá, não tinha ideia de que a vida na cidade grande poderia ser tão... movimentada."

"De onde você vem?" ela disse, virando-se e encarando-o. Ele estava sério, mas ainda tinha aquele vestígio de sorriso no rosto.

"Interior de Minas" ele disse, sem pestanejar. "Morava coms os meus avós. Até que meus pais compraram o café aqui no Rio e me chamaram para ajudar. Como queria experimentar novos ares, arrumei minhas coisas e vim. Não sabia que esses novos ares teriam cheiro de fumaça e esgoto."

A garota riu, virando-se para se sentar em um dos bancos.

"E então? É aqui que você faz seus shows particulares?"

"Sim" Bruno respondeu, pegando o violão e sentando-se num banco ao lado dela. "Você é a primeira pessoa que me vê tocar."

"Você deve dizer isso pra todas" Marina disse, alternando entre brincar e falar sério.

"Marina minha cara, só porque tenho um rostinho bonito quer dizer que saio com todas as garotas do mundo?" a menina riu, sem jeito, e ele continuou falando. "Não saio com qualquer garota, não sou desse tipo."

"Então qual o seu tipo?" ela perguntou.

Ele apenas sorriu enigmaticamente.

"Está frio aqui" ele disse de repente. "Já volto."

Ele deu a volta pelo terraço e desapareceu de vista. Marina ouviu alguns barulhos estranhos e, após alguns minutos, Bruno volta com os braços carregados de caixotes quebrados. Ele junta tudo em um montinho organizado e cerca com algumas pedras espalhadas pelo chão. Bruno foi até a mochila e pegou uma pequena garrafa de álcool, encharcando a madeira com o líquido.

"É melhor se afastar um pouquinho" ele disse, antes de colocar fogo. A madeira pegou fogo instantaneamente.

Marina se aconchegou perto da fogueira enquanto Bruno abria a pequena bolsa e tirava vários tipos de doces de dentro. Marina sorriu enquanto pegava um Fini Dentadura.

"As pessoas dos prédios em volta devem estar ligando para os bombeiros achando que o prédio está pegando fogo" ela disse.

"Ou então acham que os sem teto invadiram e estão construindo uma favela no terraço" ele disse, rindo. "O que foi? Não seria a primeira vez."

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam os doces. Marina olhou de soslaio para Bruno. O fogo fazia seus olhos reluzirem, e ela recebeu que seus olhos eram de um castanho muito escuro, e não pretos. Ele tinha uma pequena pinta abaixo da sobrancelha direita, e seu cabelo parecia muito escuro, brilhando por causa das chamas.

"O que foi?" ele disse, e Marina percebeu que estava encarando Bruno com aquele seu olhar idiota. Virando o rosto para o outro lado, ela apenas disse "Nada".

"Tenho uma coisa para mostrar à você" ele disse, pegando o violão. "Esses últimos dias eu venho treinando uma música nova. É de uma banda praticamente desconhecida, mas..."

"Qual banda?" Marina perguntou, porque ela gostava de artistas desconhecidos. Podia parecer besteira, mas ela sentia ciúmes de tudo o que gostava, então quanto menos pessoas gostando da mesma coisa que ela, melhor.

"The Neighbourhood."

Marina soltou m gritinho histérico. Obviamente ela conhecia a banda, era uma de suas favoritas. Porém ela se limitou a falar "Já escutei umas músicas."

O rosto de Bruno se iluminou.

"Bem, então você vai conhecer essa" ele disse enquanto levantava e colocava o pé no banco, que ele usou para apoiar o violão. "Sweater Weather."

Ela não falou nada, pois se abrisse a boca, seria para gritar. Essa música era uma de suas preferidas, e Bruno estava ali parado à sua frente, afinando o violão, buscando o tom perfeito.

"Se estiver ruim, você me diz, okay?" ele disse. Marina confirmou com a cabeça.

E então ele começou a tocar.

Primeiramente Marina só observou. O menino tocava o violão com uma habilidade absurda, parecia que tinha nascido para aquilo. Ele começou a cantar, e sua voz mais uma vez se encaixou perfeitamente no som que saía do violão. Ele não errou nenhuma nota, era incrível, algo que merecia ser admirado.

Quando chegou no refrão, um impulso tomou conta de Marina, e ela começou a cantar com ele. Bruno não mostrou surpresa, apenas acompanhou. Em um determinado momento da música, o que era um solo virou um dueto entre Marina e Bruno se alternando entre as rimas da música, e no final eles já estavam completamente entrosados, um olhando fixamente para o outro, tomados por um sentimento único, que apenas se intensificou quando a última palavra foi cantada e a última nota foi tocada.

Marina se levantou ao mesmo tempo que Bruno, um sem tirar os olhos do outro. Eles andavam lentamente, como se um campo de força gravitacional os puxasse para um ponto em comum, e logo a colisão seria inevitável. Quando estavam perto o suficiente, Bruno pegou na cintura de Marina. A garota passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, algo que sempre teve vontade de fazer, porém sempre sentiu vergonha. Mas naquele momento não havia nada, nem vergonha, nem medo, nem hesitação, ambos eram dominados por um sentimento indefinido, ambos eram escravos de um pensamento primitivo, ilógico, primordial.

"Tem certeza de que nos conhecemos a alguns dias atrás?" Bruno perguntou, suficientemente perto de Marina para a garota conseguir sentir seu hálito.

"Acho que nos conhecemos a vidas atrás" era verdade. Ela sentia como se conhecesse Bruno a séculos - ou talvez só estivesse louca.

E como era de se esperar, o telefone de Marina tocou.

Ela sentiu como se algo em volta deles se quebrasse, como se ambos estivessem dentro de uma redoma, e ela se estilhaçasse em mil pedaços. Marina piscou, atordoada. Se afastou de Bruno e pescou o celular de dentro da pequena bolsa que levava.

"Oi mãe" ela disse, atendendo o telefone.

"Marina! Onde você está?" ela perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

Marina pensou em algo para dizer. Obviamente não podia contar para sua mãe que estava em um prédio abandonado com um garoto que havia acabado de conhecer - mesmo que esse garoto seja o cara que Marina esperou à vida inteira.

"To saindo do shopping" ela respondeu, dando de ombros para Bruno como quem diz 'desculpa', "Já estou indo para casa."

Sua mãe pareceu aliviada.

"Tudo bem, não demora" ela disse. "Tenho uma coisa para te contar."

A garota ficou tensa.

"Aconteceu algo com o papai?"

"Não" a mãe dela a acalmou. "Não é nada grave, muito pelo contrário. É algo que você vai adorar."

Um peso desapareceu do estômago de Marina, mas ela continuou tensa.

"Já vou" ela respondeu, desligando.

"Você precisa ir" Bruno disse antes que Marina abrisse a boca.

"Desculpa" Marina falou, "é que eu não avisei à minha mãe que ia sair e..."

"Tudo bem" Bruno respondeu, e ela viu que estava tudo bem. "Nos vemos no sábado? Na festa da Bianca?"

"Você vai?" Marina estava chocada, nem sabia que o garoto conhecia Bianca.

"Acho que toda a cidade vai estar lá, ela distribuiu alguns convites lá no café" ele disse, meio sem jeito.

Marina pensou um pouco.

"Tudo bem, eu vou."

Bruno sorriu.

"Ótimo!" ele disse, dando um abraço apertado na garota e beijando-lhe a bochecha. "Eu vou ficar para arrumar essa bagunça."

"Okay" ela disse, virando-se. "Até o dia da festa, então."

"Okay" Bruno respondeu, e Marina entrou no prédio, sentindo-se mais leve e feliz do que nunca.


	8. Capítulo Sete - LOVE

Capítulo Sete - L.O.V.E.

"Não é você, sou eu" Elena disse.

Felipe a olhou sem entender. Ainda estava ofegante e com a boca manchada do batom de Elena.

"Eu estou passando por um momento difícil e não posso me dedicar a ninguém além de mim mesma" a garota continuou, medindo as palavras com cuidado. Era sempre assim, o mesmo discurso.

"Eu não entendo" Felipe disse, fitando o volante do carro. Ele tinha aquela cara de cachorro abandonado, mas não convencia Elena. Nem um deles conseguia.

"Me desculpa" ela disse, colocando a mão na bochecha do garoto. "Eu estou falando agora porque não quero te machucar. Não posso continuar fingindo que está tudo bem."

"Mas..." Felipe começou, mas foi logo cortado por Elena.

"É melhor eu ir" ela disse. Ajeitou o cabelo e se olhou no espelho retrovisor. Felipe nada disse enquanto ela abria a porta do carro e saiu apressadamente pela rua.

Enquanto andava, a mente de Elena trabalhava. Mais um para a lista. Ela não se sentiu feliz, no entanto - depois de tantas conquistas, a garota percebeu que era fácil demais. E não havia graça em comemorar desse jeito.

Elena pensou em Marina. Se a amiga tivesse sorte, ela estaria embolada nos braços de Bruno sabe-se lá onde. Elena esperava que sim, pois achava que Marina precisava de um descanso depois da avalanche de Caios na vida dela. Não que Marina acreditasse que se tratava de uma maldição, essas coisas não existiam.

O telefone de Elena tocou. Ela pegou da bolsa e olhou. Era Nicolas.

"Onde você se enfiou o dia inteiro?" ele quis saber.

"estava estudando" ela disse.

Nicolas riu.

"Sei..." ele disse, sabendo que era mentira. "Você vai com o Felipe na festa da Bianca no sábado?"

Elena fingiu pensar no assunto.

"Olha... Eu vou... Mas não com o Felipe."

Nicolas não se abalou.

"Uma pena, porque aparentemente você será a única sozinha."

Elena congelou.

"Nicolas, querido, tem algo que você deseja me contar?"

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

"Eu vou para a festa com aquele cara da biblioteca, que no caso é o irão da Bianca, e aparentemente Marina vai com o Bruno."

Elena prendeu a respiração.

"Como eu não estou sabendo disso?"

Nicolas riu.

"Você some o dia inteiro e quer ficar por dentro de tudo?" ele disse.

"É por isso que tenho você, amorzinho" ela disse, desligando. De repente, sentiu-se um pouco culpada por perder esses momentos importantes na vida dos amigos. Mas ela tinha um plano, e não iria descansar enquanto não compri-lo.

* * *

"Ai meu Deus, mãe!" Marina gritou enquanto pulava no pescoço da mãe. Érica abraçou a filha pelo pescoço.

"Se acalma, Marina" ela disse. Lembra que não é nada confirmado... Ainda."

"Mesmo assim" Marina disse, à beira das lágrimas. Ela havia chegado do encontro com Bruno e encontrou a mãe sentada no sofá, parecendo feliz e ansiosa. Marina logo entendeu o motivo: Érica havia conseguido para Marina uma bolsa provisória em um curso de artes renomado nem Paris. Era o sonho da garota, estudar artes fora do pais. Mas como sua mãe nunca tivera dinheiro para pagar algo tão, caro, ela nunca havia pensado realmente na possibilidade...

...Até agora.

"Você precisa se dedicar muito" Érica disse. "As audições começam em junho. Esqueça o trabalho no salão, você precisa se dedicar integralmente aos ensaios de canto, dança e interpretação. Acha que consegue?"

"MAS É CLARO" Marina berrou. Ela conseguia, precisava conseguir.

"Ótimo" sua mãe disse. "Agora vai dormir, você deve estar cansada desse tanto... andar no shopping."

Marina esbugalhou os olhos, mas não disse nada, apenas pegou a bolsa no sofá e correu par ao quarto, se jogando com tudo na cama. Procurou o celular de dentro da bolsa e digitou rapidamente.

_Eu. Consegui. Uma. Chance. Minúscula. De. Etudar. Artes. No. Exterior!_

Enviou a mensagem para Nicolas, Elena e Bruno. Só depois das três mensagens serem enviadas, ela congelou ao perceber o nome de Bruno ali. Desde quando ele havia se tornado tão presente em sua vida que Marina sentia a necessidade de lhe contar as novidades?

Como se o destino estivesse rindo da cara dela, Bruno foi o primeiro a responder.

_Isso é ótimo! Quando começamos a ensaiar?_

* * *

Marina riu consigo mesma.

A semana passou com surpreendente rapidez. Marina entrou em uma rotnia de nove horas na escola: de manhãestudava e de tarde treinava canto, dança e teatro. Chegava em casa à noite, fazia seus deveres e caía na cama, exausta. Na sexta feira, véspera da festa de Bianca (que era o assunto mais falado por todo o lugar que Marina frequentava) a garota ligou para Bruno para confirmar que os dois iriam juntos. Ele fez uma interpretação de um garoto extremamente magoado, alegando que Marina não acredito nele.

"Eu dei minha palavra!" ele disse, dando uma fungada longa demais no telefone.

Enfim, o sábado havia chegado. Marina fez o cabelo no salaão de sua mãe. Enrolou os cabelos pretos em grossos anéis que caíam por suas costas. Fez uma maquiagem discreta e usou um pequeno short jeans e uma blusa branca simples, nada demais. Colocou uma salapatilha nos pés e se olhou no espelho. Estava ok.

Esperou ansiosa. Bruno a encontraria em casa, e eles iriam juntos para a casa de Bianca, que ficava em um condompinio fechado de luxo, no outro lado da cidade, e lá encontrariam com Nicolas e Elena.

Alguém bateu em sua porta. Automaticamente Marina sentiu-se nervosa, percebendo cada defeito em sua roupa e seu corpo. Mas agora não tinha tempo, tinha que ir. Ela abriu a porta.

Bruno estava parado com o braço apoiado no batente da porta. Usava uma camiseta preta e um short escuro, além d eum chapéu sobre os cabelos escuros, que estavam molhados. Ela olhou par abaixo e segurou o sorriso - ele usava chinelos.

"Você está incrível" ele disse, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Ela soltou um risinho.

"Você também" Marina disse. "Parece que vai para um luau na praia de Copacabana."

"Talvez eu passe lá depois" Bruno respondeu enquanto Marina saía de casa e trancava a porta. Ele pegou sua mão. Marina não a soltou, muito pelo contrário, apertou a mão dele. "Vamos?"


	9. Capítulo Oito -EVOL

Capítulo Oito - E.V.O.L.

Assim que Marina chegou na casa de Bianca, seu queixo caiu.

A garota jpa havia ficado impressionada quando entrou no condomínio. As ruas eram largas e bem cuidadas, e as casas enormes e coloridas. Marina nunca parou para pensar no quão rica era a família de Bianca, mas agora a curiosidade falava mais alto.

Foi fácil encontrar a casa da garota: era a única com mais de vinte carros estacionados em volta e música eletrônica se derramando para fora. Havia alguns adolescentes parados no gramado da entrada, segurando vários copos enquanto riam e conversavam.

"Vamos procurar o Nicolas e a Elena" disse Marina, levando Bruno para dentro. A casa de Bianca era basicamene feita de vidro, fazendo o ambiente se tornar muito mais claro. Havia gente para todos os lugares, alguns Marina conhecia, outros ela nunca havia visto. O lugar estava incrivelmente cheio para uma simples festa, mas Marina sabia que "simples" era uma palavra que não se encaixava no vocabulário de Bianca. Ela se virou para Bruno.

"Vai procurar algo para nós bebermos enquanto eu procuro meus amigos, ok?"

"Tudo bem" ele disse, apertando a mão dela. "Também preciso procurar meus irmãos."

Marina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Irmãos? Tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber sobre você?"

Ele fingiu pensar por um instante. Chegou perto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu tenho uma queda por garotas de cabelos escuros" ele piscou para ela e se afastou, sumindo no meio do pessoal. Marina piscou, tonta. Depois se virou e foi procurar o primo.

* * *

"Ai meu Deus, esse lugar é incrível."

Nicolas olhava maravilhado para a biblioteca particular de Daniel. O aposento não era grande, apenas um pouco maior que o quarto de Nicolas, mas as paredes eram abarrotadas de livros do chão ao teto, e a quarta parede era inteiramente feita de vidro, que dava para os jardins da parte de trás da casa. Havia também um divã e uma escrivaninha, todos organizadamente dispostos pelo ambiente.

Daniel sorriu. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta, parecendo sem graça. Vestia apenas uma bermuda e uma camisa, e estava descalço. A música do lado de fora estava fraca ali dentro, um leve zumbido ecoando pela parede de vidro.

"Uma parte desses livros eu já tinha, mas a maioria eu ganhei com a cirurgia da Bianca" ele falou. "Pelo menos aqueles peitos serviram para alguma coisa."

Nicolas riu.

"Eu não entendo" ele disse lentamente. "Como vocÊ e a Bianca podem ser irmãos e ser tão diferentes um do outro?"

Daniel deu de ombros, sentando-se no divã.

"Acho que é poque fomos criados de maneiras diferentes." Quando Nicolas arqueou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente, ele continuou. "Quer dizer, meu pai me criou para ser seu sucessor. Ele é dono de uma rede de academias, e quer que eu siga o caminho dele, coitado. E a minha irmã... Bem, ela sempre teve tudo o que queria na palma da mão. O qu se esperar de alguém assim?"

Nicolas entendia.

"Pena que as coisas não saíram como o seu pai planejava" Nicolas disse. "Quer dizer, você não parece do tipo executivo."

Daniel concordou.

"Talvez um dia isso aconteça, mas não agora. Eu não quero jogar minha juventude fora para ficar atrás de uma mesa aprendendo como ser uma cópia fiel do meu pai."

Nicolas de repente ficou tenso, pois era exatamente isso o que ele pretendia fazer: deixar de aproveitar a vida para poder se dedicar a um futuro cinzento.

Daniel se levantou, indo até Nicolas.

"Eu quero viver primeiro. Quero ter histórias para contar quando for velho. Quero sair, olhar o mundo, sentir adrenalina, me apaixonar..."

"...mesmo que se machuque no final" Nicolas disse automaticamente, o que fez Daniel parar.

"Como assim?"

O garoto se sentiu subitamente envergonhado.

"Bem... Quando eu te encontrei pela primeira vez, você estava sentado no chão da Biblioteca, chorando enquanto escutava Dope."

A expressão de Daniel se mantinha neutra, mas seus olhos brilharam sombriamente com a lembrança.

"Eu gostava dele" Daniel confessou. "Gostava mesmo. Foi o meu primeiro amor, sabe? Antes dele, eu me escondia, não assumia minha sexualidade. Mas depois que o conheci... Tudo mudou. Eu tomei coragem, me assumi para os meus pais. Foi um Inferno, mas eu não me importava pois finalmente estaria livre para ficar com ele. Até que eu descobri que o filho da puta nem gay era, ele tinha uma namorava. Só estava comigo porque eu era o filho do meu pai" ele riu sarcasticamente, depois encarou o chão parecendo pela primeira vez, desamparado.

Nicolas então agiu por impulso. Não soube porque fez aquilo, simplesmente aconteceu. Ele deu alguns passos e abraçou Daniel. O garoto estava rígido, pego de surpresa. MAs então retribuiu o abraço.

"Não te conheço tanto quanto gostaria" ele disse, enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Daniel. O garoto tremeu. "Mas te acho incrível. Não é todo mundo que tem a coragem de fazer o que você fez. E sobre esse idiota... Esquece ele. Não vale a pena."

Daniel nada disse. Apenas ficou lá, abraçado com Nicolas, o que era engraçado porque ele precisava se abaixar para poder abraçar Nicolas direito. Ele então se levantou e sorriu para Nicolas.

"Vamos" ele disse, pegando a mão do garoto. "Vamos curtir um pouco a festa."

* * *

Marina encontrou Nicolas saindo de um corredor de mãos dadas com Daniel. Ela ficou surpresa, pois não sabia que eles estavam tão próximos assim.

Claro, uma voz no fundo de sua mente falou, você agora só tem olhos para o Bruno.

Marina ignorou a voz e seguiu até Nicolas.

"Hey" ela disse, com um sorriso.

Daniel a olhou com interesse.

"Então você é a famosa Marina?" ele disse.

"Eu mesma" Marina disse, cautelosa. "Achou que eu era algum tipo de piranha? Sua irmã deve ter falado coisas incríveis sobre mim."

"Na verdade, foi isso o que ela disse" Daniel falou, sem se abalar. "Mas conhecendo a minha irmã, tudo o que ela diz é o contrário da verdade, então sabia que você devia ser uma boa pessoa."

Marina corou, sem graça.

"Vamos lá para baixo?" Nicolas disse.

"Vamos sim" ela disse, enquanto eles seguiam pelo corredor. Marina ficou curiosa para perguntar ao primo o que eles estavam fazendo, mas se conteve.

Seu telefone vibrou. Marina o pegou - era uma mensagem de Elena.

_Tem uma galinha querendo roubar seu homeeeeeeeem_

Primeiramente Marina não entendeu. O que Elena estava querendo dizer? Estava louca? Depois, ficou tensa.

"Tem alguém dando em cima do Bruno" ela murmurou para si mesma, cheia de ódio.

* * *

"Isso só pode ser piada" Marina disse, furiosa.

"Uma péssima piada" disse Elena, ao lado dela.

Nicolas se limitou em balançar a cabeça silenciosamente.

Os três estavam no jardim de trás da casa de Bianca. O lugar era incrível, tinha uma piscina enorme no centro e uma área com mesas e cadeiras ao lado. Num canto mais afastado, havia uma mesa comprida com todo o tipo de comida e bebida, e no fundo do jardim um palanque havia sido montado, onde duas caixas de som enormes pulsavam com a música que o DJ da festa tocava, que agora estava se limitando a uma playlist remixada das músicas de Marina and The Diamonds.

Eles olhavam para Bruno. O garoto estava perto da piscina, numa conversa entretida com... Bianca. A menina usava um top minúsculo e saia (ou seria uma toalha de rosto?), e mantinha o cabelo loiro preso num coque. Eles estavam numa conversa animada, rindo e balançando lentamente ao som dançante de "Lies".

"Típico" Daniel disse, e Marina olhou para ele. "Ela quer o garoto mais bonito da festa."

"Acontece que o menino mais bonito da festa já tem dono" Marina disse, subitamente com raiva. Ela avançou até eles, pronta para afogar Bianca, se necessário, mas Nicolas segurou seu braço. "Me solta!"

"Você quer realmente fazer isso?" ele perguntou. "Você e o Bruno ainda estão se conhecendo. Sei que a coisa entre vocês é forte, mas você quer realmente cair na porrada com a Bianca só porque eles estão conversando?"

Marina encarou Nicolas. Sua respiração desacelerou, enquanto a razão tomava conta dela mesma. É claro que Nicolas tinha razão. Ela se soltou de seu aperto e arrumou o cabelo.

"Tem razão. Não preciso partir para a violência. Tenho algo melhor que isso" ela disse, e começou a andar em direção aos dois.

Bruno a viu primeiro. Seu sorriso se alargou e ele a chamou com as mãos. Bianca, que sustentava um sorriso enorme no rosto, ficou espantada quando a garota apareceu, e depois seu olhar faiscou com raiva.

"Olá" Marina disse, ficando ao lado de Bruno e pegando a sua mão. "Oi, Bianca" ela disse, com um sorriso no rosto, "Já conheceu o meu... amigo Bruno? Viemos juntos hoje."

Bianca olhava para a cara dela sem nem piscar. Ela estava pronta para explodir, Marina sentia isso.

"Seu... amigo?" ela disse, olhando para Bruno.

"Por enquanto" Bruno falou, piscando para Marina. Apesar de tudo, ela se sentiu subitamente feliz e anestesiada.

"Ah, então... Divirtam-se" Bianca disse, se afastando, mas no ultimo instante ela se virou. "E, Marina... Me aguarde."

A garota nada disse enquanto Bianca marchava furiosamente em direção à casa, sumindo uns segundos depois. Bruno olhou interrogativamente para Marina.

"Tem alguma coisa acontecendo que eu deva me preocupar?" ele disse.

"Não, imagina" ela disse, enquanto E.V.O.L. começava a tocar. Marina adorava essa música. Ela puxou Bruno para a pista de dança.

"Você parecia com ciúmes" ele disse disse, enquanto dançava suavemente pela pista de dança cheia.

"E se eu estivesse?" Marina perguntou, fazendo bico.

Bruno a olhou intensamente.

"Como se fosse necessário" ele disse. "Você é de longe a pessoa mais linda dessa festa."

Marina ficou abalada com o comentário, mas continuou o jogo.

"Não me convenceu."

Bruno riu.

"Talvez isso aqui a convença" ele disse, e a beijou.

A primeira coisa que Marina sentiu foi o choque, seguido de incredulidade. Parecia irreal, como se fosse tudo fruto de sua imaginação. Bruno a beijava cautelosamente, com cuidado. Sua boca tinha gosto do refrigerante de laranja que ele estava bebendo a alguns segundos atrás, e Marina percebeu que de repente amava refrigerante de laranja. Ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e intensificou o beijo. Bruno passou as mãos por suas costas enquanto ambos entravam naquele espaço único, como se o mundo se dissolvesse em volta deles e só sobrassem os dois.

Depois de um tempo, ambos estavam sem ar, mas não se desgrudavam. Marina interrompeu o beijo. Sua pele ardia e sua mente viajava, a música da Marina and The Diamonds ecoando em sua cabeça.

_It only takes two lonely people,_  
_to fuck love up and make it evil..._

Marina abriu os olhos, em paz consigo mesma. Ela olhou para Bruno. O garoto parecia tão afobado quanto ela, respirando com dificuldade.

"Eu devo confessar que estava esperando por isso desde aquele dia no prédio" ele disse, rindo.

Marina, tomada pelo impulso, respondeu:

"E eu estava esperando por isso desde o dia em que nos encontramos na piscina."

Bruno pareceu surpreendido.

"É mesmo? Sou tão atraente assim?" perguntou enquanto a música continuava seu refrão.

_It only takes a drop of evil,_  
_to fuck up two beautiful people..._

"Não estraga o momento" ela disse enquanto se aproximava dele e o beijava de novo. Seu coração voltou a bater mais forte.

"Caio?" uma voz disse atrás deles.

Marina não ligou. Pela primeira vez na vida ela simplesmente não reagiu ao som do nome Caio. Estava lá com Bruno, seu Bruno, e não queria saber de Caio nenhum.

Porém Bruno interrompeu o beijo.

"Jonas" ele disse, olhando para trás de Marina. A menina se virou também, vendo um garoto parado atrás deles, parecendo sem graça. "Eu te procurei pela festa inteira, onde você se meteu?"

"Estava por aí" ele disse, aproximando-se. "Desculpa, não quis interromper... vocês."

Pela primeira vez, Bruno pareceu constrangido.

"Não tem problema. Marina, esse é o meu irmão, Jonas. Jonas, essa é a Marina" ele disse, apresentando os dois.

Marina apertou a mão dele, meio tensa. Algo a incomodava...

"Então você é a famosa Marina?" Jonas disse. "Meu irmão não falava de nada que não seja relacionado a você."

"isso não é verdade" Bruno disse, dando um soco de leve no ombro do irmão.

Um frio tomou conta da barriga de Marina.

"Você o chamou de... Caio?" Marina perguntou à Jonas.

Bruno, parecendo se lembrar de algo de repente, respondeu.

"Ah, eu não te contei? Caio é meu nome do meio" ele falou, meio acanhado. "Não gosto muito do meu nome, mas... É, meu nome inteiro é Bruno Caio."

Silêncio. Marina olhava para Bruno como se de repente não o conhecesse. O chão parecia se inclinar sob seus pés. Seus ouvidos estalaram. A música continuava a tocar, agora parecendo fluir de outra dimensão.

_L.O.V.E., L.O.V.E._  
_L.O.V.E., E.V.O.L._

Caio... O nome dele era Caio... Mais um Caio...

"Marina, você está bem?" Bruno se aproximou, mas ela recuou. Marina não pensava, estava em pânico. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não com ela.

Não.

"Marina?" Bruno disse, mas ela não se importou. Correu da pista de dança. Passou voando pelas pessoas, empurrando todas elas. Não quis saber de procurar Nicolas, nem Elena, nem ninguém. Voou pela casa cheia e saiu para a rua vazia, completamente louca, enquanto o verso final da música a acompanhava.

L.O.V.E. love is evil.


End file.
